nazizombiesplusfandomcom-20200215-history
The Storm
The Storm is the fifth mission in Dead Raiser's Vengeance campaign. It is set in the Walled Kowloon City, in which Dead Raiser and Ebon Shadowshot attack the City in search of the remaining Group 935 presence in Hong Kong, and find the plans to an unknown Wonder Weapon prototype, and essentially cut off supply routes in Asia to surviving humans. Characters *Dead Raiser *Ebon Shadowshot *Samantha Maxis (Mentioned only) *Three Unidentified Wikia Zombies *Kowloon Security *Civilian Humans *Group 935 Scientists Overview The mission starts off with Ebon and Dead Raiser hiding behind a building in Kowloon as the rain begins to fall. Ebon states that the reinforcements will arrive once one of Dead Raiser's Wikia Zombie Companions activates the beacon. Shortly afterwards, a loud explosion is heard, and numerous portals open unleashing Zombies on the city. The mission is then playable. Numerous Security Guards will appear and combat the Zombie threat. The objective is to get to the beacon, which is indicated by a large smoke trail viewable anywhere in the mission. Navigating all of the bridges and buildings is necessary to avoid taking too much damage as the Security are in literally almost every nook and cranny of the mission. Once an area has been cleared, the area will not spawn Security anymore, and if any step into it, Zombies spawn and stop the threat as a small portal opens. Once the beacon is reached, it is revealed that the Wikia Zombie died as he was sorrounded when he activated it, so he killed himself in the blast. The other two Wikia Zombies will show up and assist the two spirits. The doorway collapses, so the window must be used to escape. Once this is done, the extension chord bridge will shake and must be crossed quickly before it collapses. After this, Civilians will begin running, but some will fight back against the onslaught. A cutscene will then play showing a Zombie dying, and dropping a Nuke. A security guard picks it up, wiping out the Zombies coming in behind the group. More security shows up to fight. The game will start once more, and Ebon points out that the Group 935 facility is on the other half of the city, and the new Hi Lang Cho Bridge was the only way to reach it. The group must then reach the bridge by fighting through the streets, and shooting Power-Ups to destroy them. Once the bridge is reached, the group must begin moving across it. Halfway across, two helicopters will show and begin firing at the Zombies and the group. A Wikia Zombie picks up a human's M72 LAW and fires it at the helicopter. The shot misses, and they retaliate with their own rockets, obliterating the chunk of the bridge he was on, taking him with it. The objective is complete once the bridge is crossed, and if one looks behind them they can notice the first Helicopter being knocked by the bridge rubble, and it hitting the other Helicopter, sending them both crashing to the ground. The Group 935 facility is open, and the entrance is under conflict. The mission is complete once the players both enter the facility and fight their way to the end of the corridor. The ending cutscene plays, showing Dead Raiser ordering the location of the prototype used to destroy Aether Spirits, previously seen in Inglorious Hellfire. The scientist replies Vietnam before being killed. Ebon states that the prototype will work well for their mission. The mission then ends. Enemy Upgrade The humans appear to have been upgraded as most use Pack-A-Punched weapons, all have more than one gun, they all can be downed and thus revived, they also appear to be more accurate than humans featured in previous missions in which Dead Raiser is playable. Another thing to note is that Power-Ups drop for the humans. A new power-up, EMP is introduced which causes all nearby electronic equipment to explode, and causes Aether Powers to turn off temporarily and any exsisting balls or bolts etc explode where they stand. Category:Ebon Shadowshot Category:Ebon Shadowshot's Maps Category:DeadRaiser Category:DeadRaiser's Levels Category:The Storm Category:Dead Raiser's Vengeance Category:Non-Canon Category:Non-Canonical Maps Category:Legacy articles